Jac's Chickenpox
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: When Jac is diagnosed with chicken pox, Hanssen assigns Mo and Johnny to look after her, even a surprise visit from Serena and Hanssen offers his help. Jac begins to see Mo as her friend and not just as a colleague and Johnny more than a friend. But when diaster strikes it causes tension and emotions to rise. Will this be end of jac and johnny for good?
1. Halucinations and Revelations

What happens when Jac gets Chicken Pox and Mo, Johnny and even Serena and Hanssen try to take care of her?

Jac was feeling funny not humorous but ill funny, she came into work because she thought it was just her feeling a bit weird in the morning.

Jac was sat in her office going through notes but her head was pounding, she was about to get water when there was a knock on the door.

"Jac someone's asking for you," Mo said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine," Jac said and she stood up but felt dizzy.

"I'm gonna get Johnny to take a look at you," Mo said.

"No it's just a headache," Jac said, though Mo had already walked out, "Great," Jac picked up the notes again.

"Right what's the problem?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing just Mo being paranoid," Jac said and Johnny frowned, "I'm fine!"

"You do look pale and," Johnny got out his thermonitor and placed in her ear, though she tried to avoid it, "you've got a temperature. Okay you're going home."

"No!" Jac said, "Look I'm fine."

"Actually we need to get you to your GP," Johnny said.

"I'm probably feeling ill because of morning sickness," Jac said, "I don't need my GP." Jac felt really dizzy and she went all hot and started to hallucinate,

Johnny had grown about ten foot and was trying to grab her, she screamed and hid under her desk, "Go away!"

"Come on Jac stop messing, look we need to get you to theatre." Johnny again tried to grab her, "Jac come back."

The hospital corners were rolling and everyone was different sizes, "Ah Ms Naylor come join us," Hansen said, he was wearing scrubs and a holding a huge knife, "We've been waiting you see, we need another kidney."

"No, no," She screamed, "Get away from me."

"It wont hurt," Mo said, "Come on a brave person like you."

"You're not having my kidney, I've given one of mine already. Please, please, go away, Johnny giant." She stopped talking, "Get off me," She hit Johnny well giant-sized Johnny, "GET OFF OF ME!" She bit him and ran to the toilets where she was chucking up red stuff and bleeding. Imaginary blood was pouring out of her and she couldn't stop it, "HELP! PLEASE!"

"She's in here," Johnny climbed under the toilet gap.

"GET OFF ME!" Jac screamed and everything went black.

"Jac, Jac," Hansen said, "Wake up."

She woke up to Hansen starring over her, "Welcome back Ms Naylor. Now tell me what's this about a kidney?"

Jac shot up, "You where's the knife? There was blood I couldn't stop it, the baby."

"It wasn't blood you lost control of your bladder," Hansen said, "What baby."

Jac was sweating and breathing heavily, then she panicked, she checked where her old kidney transplant scar was, "It's still old."

"What baby Ms Naylor?" Hansen pressed.

"I'm pregnant," Jac said quietly and closed her eyes.

Hansen looked shocked, "Right I've come to the diagnostic of Chicken Pox."

"What?" Jac asked.

"Well you see this rash, now because you're pregnant I hear it's more unpleasant, meaning like more illness. Also have all you had chicken pox?" Hansen asked.

"Yes," Johnny and Mo replied.

"Good because I'm giving you the day off and you're taking Ms Naylor home and looking after her," Hansen ordered, "There's a small chance of complications but it's more unpleasant for pregnant woman and adults then it is children."

"I know about complications, oh no I'm looking after myself," Jac argued.

"I'm afraid not, you've got two choices I admit you and quarantine this place or I send Nurse Maconie and Miss Effenga home with you," Hansen said, "Now here's leaflets, avoid scratching and have lots of rest and you two I want good reviews off you. Ms Naylor here's a pair of pants and trousers."

"Yes sir," Mo said, "Right then you are in our power."

"Great," Jac said, "Seriously I'm fine."

"No you're coming home with us," Johnny said, "Now come on put your coat on."

"I'm ill not an invalid," Jac snatched it off Johnny, "This is so embarrassing." Jac said eyeing her spares.

"Don't worry," Mo said, "We'll close the curtain and you can get changed, oh Jac I've still got maternity trousers and that, if you want to borrow."

"I'm still my size thank you," Jac said, "Flipping heck I'm covered in them."

"We'll stop off at the chemist and get chamomile lotion," Mo said, "Stop scratching."

Jac walked back out and followed Johnny and Mo, "Feel better soon Ms Naylor," Hansen said, "I'll stop by later."

"Milk this seriously," Mo said.

"I've seen patients far worse than me, I'm not milking some rashes," Jac said and she really needed to scratch, "Seriously someone please scratch my back."

"No," Johnny and Mo said, "How did you get chicken pox? You don't socialise."

"I believe a patient I dealt with two days ago, she had a daughter and I believe she had it," Jac said tiredly.


	2. Looking After Jac

Mo said to go back to hers as it's bigger, they helped Jac onto the sofa and Mo got out some porridge, "My mum made me bath in this when I little. It's actually quite nice."

"Great," Jac said and she avoided the itch, but her Endometriosis had been causing her severe stomach pains and she felt another one coming, she groaned and leant forward.

"Then the handsome Scottish nurse can put this on you," Johnny said and showed the camomile lotion.

"No I will be applying it myself," Jac said.

"I give a great massage," Johnny said, "Come on Jac, like Mo said milk this."

"What part of I see patients worse than me don't you understand?" Jac said avoiding the pain, "Ouch."

"Woah," Johnny said, "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah great," Jac said.

"Do you need any paracetamol?" Johnny asked.

"Doesn't kick it I've got prescribed drugs back home, but it's okay I can handle it," Jac said and Johnny frowned.

"Mo I'm getting something be back soon," Johnny shouted.

"Johnny it's fine," Jac said, "This bloody itch."

"Be back soon," Johnny said.

Mo walked back in and Jac sighed, "Right you can get in now."

"Will it cure the itch?" Jac asked, "What am I saying I'm a flipping doctor."

"It won't cure but it will bring it down, oh one question why were you hiding from Johnny?" Mo asked.

"When?" Jac asked.

"Don't matter," Mo said, "Spend as long as you need."

"Mo… thanks," Jac said and she was shocked herself.


	3. Comfort, Hugs and a Lullaby

Johnny came back 10 minutes later, Jac was relaxing but also felt like she needed to cry. Something about these two people being so nice when she's so horrible to them, she thought about the morning and felt so embarrassed.

Mo and Johnny were sat in the lounge, "So where'd you go?" Mo asked and she put her magazine on the floor.

"To get these," Johnny held the packet up in his hand, "So what's for dinner then?"

"We haven't even had lunch," Mo said and laughed, "So the word you're looking for his, what's for lunch then?"

Jac come out of the bathroom and got dressed into something more comfortable, "So did it work?" Mo asked.

"Still itchy but it's better… thanks," Jac replied.

"So when's your birthday?" Mo asked.

"Why?" Jac asked.

"Just wondered," Mo said, "Johnny got your pills by the way."

"Thanks," Jac said and she laid back, "Why are you two being so… nice to me?"

Johnny and Mo looked at each other, "We know you only think of us as: Colleagues. To me you're a friend and to Johnny well that's his call but I wish you would think of us as friends too."

"Never had any friends," Jac said and then she looked confused, why was she doing this?

"Not even as a kid?" Mo asked.

"I was always the girl who sat at the back reading, I wasn't very popular and I was just well anyway," Jac said.

"What did you read?" Johnny asked.

"Books, anything. Why you so interested?" Jac asked confused, "What are you trying to do?"

"Nothing making conversation," Mo replied.

"Well leave my life out of it," Jac snapped.

"Don't shout at Mo you're the one who said "I don't have any friends", so it's your fault in the first place," Johnny said and Jac glared, "That's your problem Jac you don't realise you can hurt people."

In her style she stood up and walked away she was outside when a sudden shot of pain hit her and it made her kneel to the ground, some passersby ran over.

"Are you ok?" Asked the lady, "Look we need to get you to the hospital, Jake get the car engine started. Take us to Holby."

"I'm fine just get off me," Jac said, "Thank you anyway but I'm fine.

Inside Johnny regretted what happened and ran after her, "Jac are you okay?"

"She was just in pain I thought maybe she needed to go to the hospital," The lady said.

"Thanks," Johnny said and he went down to her level, "Come on."

"No," Jac said and she tried to stand up.

"You heard what Hanssen said and well you're in pain," Johnny said.

Jac stood up and walked further from him, "Like you said Johnny I don't realise I can hurt people."

"I was angry."

"You're right though, you're right," She felt hot tears build in her eyes, "So just let me go."

After turning the corner, she let down her guard and the pain came back more severe.

"Johnny where's Jac?" Mo asked.

"She's gone," Johnny said.

"Get in the car," Mo said, "It's only been what ten seconds?"

Jac was sat by the wall crying because of emotions and pain she felt like she needed to be sick and passersby ignored her, though some debated to help but then decided against, "Look there she is," Johnny said he got out the car and ran, "Come on," Johnny placed her arm around his neck, and Mo grabbed the other, "What if we hadn't gone after her?"

Jac was gradually slipping out of consciousness her body was trying to protect itself, "Jac stay with us," Mo said, "You drive I'll stay in the back, Jac do you know who I am?"

"Mo," she said quietly.

Back at Mo's they placed Jac on the sofa and Johnny stayed with her, "I broke up the tablets and placed it in a drink, so when she calms down," Mo said and sat down.

"Have you noticed how sometimes she can be like a child?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah do you want me to make lunch?" Mo asked.

"Yeah sandwiches," Johnny replied.

Ten minutes later Jac regained her consciousness and sat up, "What where?"

"Back at mine," Mo said, "Gave us quite a fright there. Here's your tablets I crushed them up in a drink."

"Thanks," Jac said, "Why haven't you kicked me out?"

"Because we care," Mo said, "Drink that and then I'll make you a tea."

"That reminds me I still haven't put camomile lotion on you," Johnny said, "So come on."

"Like I said no," Jac said.

"Come on please," Johnny said and Jac rolled her eyes, "Does that mean yes?"

"Will it keep you quiet?" Jac asked.

"Yes," Johnny replied.

"Fine."

Johnny was very gentle and took his time, "So what T.V. do you like to watch?" He asked whilst pouring the lotion on her back.

"Anything, that's cold," Jac said.

"Sorry… how you feeling?" Johnny asked.

"Flu-like, aching, sleepy," Jac replied.

"Perfectly normal," Mo said, "Why don't you take a nap?"

Jac got up and got into a pair of Mo's pyjamas and then laid down on the sofa, Johnny placed a blanket on her and plumped a pillow, "Here you go." She laid her head on the pillow and on his lap, "You'll feel better after a sleep."

"I'm a doctor I know that," Jac said and she got comfy, "Sing to me."

"Sorry?" Johnny asked shocked and confused.

"Sing to me," Jac said, "Anything."

Johnny felt her forehead, "You must be delirious, I can't sing."

"I don't care," Jac said, "Just sing something nice."

"Okay," Johnny said and Mo looked at him, "I've got one."

Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell,  
Angus is here wi' dreams to sell o  
Hush my wee bairnie an' sleep wi' oot fear  
Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear

Can ye no hush yer weepin'  
A' the wee bairns are sleepin'  
Birdies are nestling, an' nestling' the gither  
But my bonnie bairn is waken yet

Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell,  
Angus is here wi' dreams to sell o  
Hush my wee bairnie an' sleep wi' oot fear  
Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear

Hear the curlew cryin' o  
An' the echoes dyin' o  
Even the birdies are cuddled up sleepin  
But my bonnie bairn is weepin' greetin'

Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell,  
Angus is here wi' dreams to sell o  
Hush my wee bairnie an' sleep wi' oot fear  
Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear

Soon the lavrock sings his song  
Welcoming the coming dawn  
Lambies coorie doon the gither  
Wi' the yowies in the heather

Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell,  
Angus is here wi' dreams to sell o  
Hush my wee bairnie an' sleep wi' oot fear  
Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear.

"You said you couldn't sing," Mo said.

"I can't," Johnny said and he knew Jac was asleep.

"I couldn't understand much of that," Mo said.

"Tha's cause I's Scottish," Johnny replied, "Could you get me a drink?"

"What did you last slave die of?" Mo asked.

"Singin'," Johnny said and smiled and Mo got up and got him some water, "Do you think I'll make a good dad?"

Mo sat down, "If you matured a little."

"I'm very mature thank you," Johnny said jokingly, and he heard Jac move, "Shhh."

"Yeah you'll make a good dad," Mo said and Johnny smiled.


	4. Ice Cream and Jelly

Jac woke to the smell of cottage pie and also she felt dehydrated and she checked her phone it was nearly seven in the evening. She sat up and walked into the kitchen, "I didn't mean to sleep so long."

"How you feeling?" Mo asked.

"Still ill but I think I'm dehydrated," Jac went to get some water, but Johnny got it instead, "Urmm thanks."

"I would've stayed but I needed a wee, was hungry and I helped Mo make dinner," Johnny said and Jac went red.

"What was that you sang?" Jac asked and Johnny smiled.

Mo then plated him up a plate and then asked Jac, "Do you want some?"

"I'm not hungry," Jac said and Mo frowned, "I'm not hungry."

"Have a tiny bit then," Mo said, "Or shall I make you some jelly?"

"I'm thirty-eight not eight," Jac replied, "But Jelly does sound nice."

"Strawberry or Raspberry?" Mo asked.

"Strawberry," Jac replied, "Have you got any ice cream?"

Mo told Jac to go wait in the living room with Johnny, "Oh yeah the song I sang. It's called Dream Angus."

"It was nice," Jac said and she sat down.

"I like it when you're ill," Johnny said, "Not like your problem ill but when you're ill like this."

"Why?" Jac asked.

"Because you're a lot less like yourself," Johnny said and Jac frowned.

"Here you go some jelly and ice cream," Mo said and laughed, "Right then I can make the sofa bed down here."

"Okay," Jac said whilst eating the jelly.

"Okay then what film?" Mo asked, "I've got Mean Girls, Mamma Mia or Alvin And The Chipmunks," Mo read the last one confused, "Johnny."

"What? I need something to keep me normal else I'll end up going nuts," Johnny said, and Mo hit him, "Ouch."

"You'll be fine," Mo said, "When do you need to next take your tablet?" Mo asked.

"Soon," Jac said, "What movie we watching?"

"I vote Mamma Mia," Mo said.

"I haven't seen it," Jac said.

"Okay Johnny your vote don't count, she's watching Mamma Mia," Mo said.

After one hour the film was finished, Johnny was asleep and Jac was too, "Films over," Mo said.

"Oh thank god," Johnny said, "It even sent Jac to sleep."

"She's ill," Mo said and then took the disk out, there was then a knock at the door, "Johnny go answer."

Johnny answered to find Hanssen and Serena, "Evening Mr Maconie I figured if you weren't at Jac's you'd be here," Hanssen stepped in and Serena followed, with a bag.

"So how's the patient?" Hanssen asked, "Getting lots of rest I see."

"We brought a few things. Oranges, water, and also to help with the pain I brought my daughters old microwavable lavender thing," Serena said, "Two minutes should do it."

"Thank you Serena," Mo said, "So what do you think of my hospitality?"

"I hope she has a proper bed," Serena said and Mo sighed, "She can't sleep like that all night."

"She won't," Mo said, "I'll be making the sofa bed up."

"Well good now make sure she rests up, drinks lots of fluids, and eats," Serena ordered.

"She's eaten, she's had water, she's sleeping right now. We're not keeping her awake," Mo said annoyed.

"Well I'm glad you two are both good doctors and nurses," Hanssen said and the little pun made everyone laugh, "No pun intended."

Serena didn't seem like the mother type but she was fussing over Jac, "You should let her sweat it out, she's already got flu-like symptoms. Honestly."

"Miss Campbell these two are just as qualified as we are," Hanssen said and Serena sighed.

"She'll get cramp in the neck if she stays like that," Serena said.

"She's thirty-eight not eight," Mo argued, "Really she's fine."

"I'm glad I brought the microwave pillow over, She'll need it for her neck, now I also brought this rash cream over, get her to apply before she goes to bed and then in the morning. Get her to steam her face to open her sinuses," Serena went on.

"And also wrap up nice and warm," Jac had woke up, "Who's the bag for?"

"For you," Serena said, "It's a few bits and pieces."

Jac sat up and rubbed her neck, "Ahh."

"What did I say?" Serena looked at Mo, "You musn't sleep like that."

"I'll be sleeping better tonight," Jac said to stick up for Mo, "Now if you excuse me."

Jac stood up from the toilet and felt pain again in her abdomen, not wanting to alarm she walked out normally and sat down, though the pain was very strong.

"Right we shall be off I will give you two more extended time off, until Ms Naylor is well so good evening and see you when you're better," Hanssen and Serena walked out.

"What a cow," Mo said, "Seriously. Acting like I don't know how to look after people."

"I think I'm going to go get ready for bed," Johnny said, "Mo will make your bed."

Jac nodded and Mo remembered the cream stuff, "Oh yes Serena gave this to you, apply before you go sleep and then when you wake up. She also brought you this heat up pillow thing to help with the aches and pains."

"I'll tell her thank you," Jac said, "Where's the bed sheets? I'll make up my bed."

"Oh no I'll do that," Mo said, "You sit over here."

Jac was watching a replay of a game show and then Mo said that her bed was ready, "Thank you."

"Take your painkillers," Mo handed them to Jac, "I'll go upstairs now."

"Stay," Jac said.

"Are you sure you're okay? First you want Johnny to sing to you, now you want me to stay with you?" Mo asked and then felt her forehead, "I'll take your temperature."

"I'm not a child," Jac took the thermometer "Still high."

"That should go down soon," Mo said, "Are you sure you're not milking this?"

Jac couldn't understand why she was letting down her guard, but she didn't like doing it, "No you're right I need rest."

"Look I'll stay with you it's just weird, you're not normally this clingy," Mo said.

"No it's fine you go to bed," Jac turned around and waited for sleep.

"It's ok to be more weak when ill," Mo said and sat down, "Do you want some hot milk?"

"Mo seriously I'm fine," Jac said, "I don't need anything."

Johnny walks back in, "Everything ok?"

"Tell Jacky she's allowed to be less closed off when ill," Mo said and Johnny made a understanding face.

"Don't ever call me Jacky!" Jac shot up, "Okay."

"Okay I'm sorry," Mo said with her hands up, "Sorry."

"Jac you don't need to be ice queen with us," Johnny said and he sat down on the sofa bed, "You can be sensitive."

"I don't let my guard down for anyone," Jac said and she turned around to face Johnny and Mo.


	5. Let Me Love You

I enjoyed writing this one I love Jac&Johnny 3

"Seriously Mo just you and Johnny go," Jac said and they stayed put.

"Jac we're your friends please if you want us to stay, we're stay," Johnny said.

"I'll go put the kettle on and Jac pass me that pillow thing," Mo then went into the kitchen.

Johnny wanted to talk to Jac, "Jac what makes you so closed off?"

"It's just who I am," Jac replied and she checked her phone.

"I want to get to know you but you don't, give me much to go on," Johnny said and Jac turned around.

"You don't want to get to know me," Jac said and she pulled the duvet over her head, "Seriously you don't."

"I want to Jac I want to know you," Johnny said and then Jac buried under further, "Mature."

"Look just go," Jac said and Johnny again stayed put, "Johnny go to bed."

"No I'm not leaving until we talk," Johnny laid down beside her and waited.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jac asked.

"You… sometimes letting stuff out helps," Johnny said carefully.

Jac pulled the duvet off her head, "Let what out?"

"Anything tell me about yourself," Johnny said, "You know what was your childhood like?"

Jac went silent, memories of her childhood came back to her. Waking up on birthdays with only a piece of toast to recognize it, Christmas morning waking up to find santa hadn't come again, to find that santa didn't exist and her mum couldn't buy presents. Then after her twelfth birthday party her mum gave her a card and a book then the next day she was told she was being taken to family but instead she was dragged into a care home by a social worker and couldn't even say goodbye to her mum. Then finding herself in this world,

"Mum, mum," Jac screamed but she drove off, "Mum come back."

Jac came back to reality with hot tears but she breathed in, she then felt a thumb on her face and Johnny was drying wet tears off her face, "Jac?"

"She left me," Jac said quietly then she breathed in again, "Does Mo have a shower?"

"Jac," Johnny said and he took her hand, "Who left you?"

"Urmm my cat I had," Jac replied.

"Many tears for a cat," Johnny replied.

"I need to urr," Jac stood up but Johnny pulled her back down.

"Jac," Johnny said caringly, "Jac let me in."

"You won't understand," Jac said and Johnny sighed.

"Try me," Johnny said.

Jac sat back down and tried to hold the tears but it was getting harder, "I mustn't cry," Jac whispered, "I musn't."

Johnny couldn't help himself, seeing the mother of his child in this state he pulled her in, "Jac let me care for you, let me love you."

"I was twelve how could anyone do that?" Jac said and Johnny pulled her in further.

"Shhhh," He said and he rocked her.

"Then she came back, took my kidney and left, I wanted to get to know her," Jac cried again and Johnny stroked her hair, "I needed her."

"Johnny I," Mo came to the scene, "What's happened?"

"Then when I went and saw her… she had another child a daughter, she left me but kept her, am I really that unloveable?" Jac cried harder, the tears were flowing hard she was breathing heavily.

"Shhh," Johnny said again, "You are loveable, you just don't let people in."

Jac clinged onto Johnny worried, "What if I end up like her?"

Johnny kissed her forehead, "You've got me."

"I'm scared… I'm really scared," Jac admitted, "I don't know what's going to happen, what if these Chicken pox harm the baby? What if I do something wrong?"

Mo leant down, "Jac listen to me… you are not alone, you've got me who as you know has experienced carrying and birth, you've got Johnny who is a child stuck in a grown man's body, people care about you, you just don't let us in."

Jac was crying still it seemed for ages she was, unshed tears of hurt, hate and confusion flowing out of her. Johnny stayed with her through every tear and calmed her down, "Is that why you were worried about your kidney?"

"I don't want to be like her," Jac repeated, clearly not hearing Johnny, "Johnny don't make me turn out like her," Jac looked at him with scared eyes.

Johnny laid down with her on his chest, drawing circles on her back, something his mother did when he was scared and crying, "I won't… I promise you,"

Jac cried but her breathing slowed down, but then her adominal pains came back, not that she's had enough problems already.

"Jac," Johnny said.

"Painkillers," Jac said and Johnny placed in her mouth and put the glass to her mouth, "Thank you," she said and kept her head on his chest, "Thank you."

"You're alright Jac," Johnny said, "You okay now?"

"Yeah… thank you," Jac said again, "It helped."

Mo walked in and handed Jac a cup of tea, "Here."

"Thank you," Jac said, "And urr thank you for having me."

"Hey you're one of us," Mo said, "You feeling better?"

"Physical health or mental health?" Jac asked.

"Mental," Mo replied and drank her tea.

"Yeah it helped… I'm not used to letting down my guard so easy. Mo can I use your shower?" Jac asked.

"Yeah upstairs on the left," Mo replied.

Jac went upstairs and got into the shower.

Johnny and Mo spoke,

"What did you do?" Mo asked.

"I listened," Johnny replied.

"How did you get her to break down?" Mo asked.

"She just broke down," Johnny replied, "It was weird."

"Hopefully she'll be less icy now," Mo said jokingly, "Right I'm going to go to bed, good night."

"Night," Johnny said and he waited for Jac, she came out fifteen minutes later and smiled at Johnny, "I'm going to go bed now, or do you want me to stay?" Johnny asked.

"Could you put this cream stuff on my back please?" Jac asked and handed the tube to Johnny.

"Sure," Johnny replied, "Right then lay down."

Jac laid on the pillow and Johnny rubbed the cream stuff on her back, "Thanks."

"Is it cold?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah but it's nice," Jac replied, "Getting a bit too far down Johnny."

"Opps sorry," Johnny said and he smiled, "Right I'll tuck you in."

Jac laughed, "Okay."

He fluffed her pillows, got her duvet straight and then said goodnight, "Sleep well."

"Night," Jac smiled and reached for the remote, she needed some noise on.

She fell asleep and dreamnt about the day her mum left her.

"_Jacky go and get your coat, we're visiting family," Paula said._

_Jac grabbed her coat, "I'm not Jacky."_

_They got into the car and drove to a big house, "Wow are they rich?"_

_Then a woman with a pinstriped blazer and skirt came out, "You must be Paula."_

"_Yes," Paula said, "Jack- Jac open the boot."_

_Jac opened the boot to find a bin bag, "What's going on?"_

"_You're coming with me," The woman said, "This is your home now."_

"_No I live with my mum," Jac got her stuff out and then her mum drove off, leaving nothing but dust in the air, "Is she coming back?"_

"_Let's get you settled," The woman said._

"_Where's my mum?" Jac asked._

"_She's left you here," The woman said, "I'm your social worker."_

"_Mum…." Jac ran to the road, "MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!" She ran again, "Muuuuuuuum come back."_

"_Jac come on," The social worker said._

"_Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!" Jac shouted again but she didn't come back, and she fell to the ground, and held her book close, "MUUUUUUUUUUM!"_

"MUUUUUM!" Jac now her adult self shot up and the tv was still on,

"Jac are you okay?" Johnny asked and he turned the light on, he then went to her side, "Your hot again."

"I'm fine," Jac said, "I just feel dizzy. What are you doing?" Jac asked.

"Mo has a spare duvet, I'm sleeping down here with you," Johnny said, "Can I put on Jeremy Kyle?"

"Yeah," Jac said, "Johnny it's fine go back upstairs."

"Shh," he said and he turned the light off and Jac laid her head on his chest, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jac said sleepily.

Johnny kissed her head and watched Jeremy Kyle before falling asleep himself.


	6. Devastation and Desperation

You people are going to hate me for this, but it's the only way my story is going to work. Get your tissues ready and please review even if you hate me x

Jac woke up again with a shooting pain and a feeling of wetness down below, she jumped out of bed and the first thing she did was sit on the toilet. She looked down to find her pyjama trousers, pants and legs covered with blood. She got her pain killers and took a lethal dose all her common knowledge flew away as all she wanted was the pain to go away, and for her life to end. She screamed as the pain got worse and with shock she stood up and fell back down, this time by the bath and she was getting weaker with blood loss.

Mo rushed downstairs and shock Johnny awake, "Johnny!"

"Whha?" He asked and he saw the blood on the mattress, "Jac?"

Mo and Johnny ran as fast as they could to the bathroom do, "Jac open up."

Jac was holding onto the bath and trying to breathe without pain, "I… ca-"

"Right stand back," Mo kicked her door down and ran straight to Jac, "Okay come on now," she turned on the bath shower, "Okay come on."

Jac was losing consciousness, "Jac stay with me."

"Just leave me alone," Jac said and she said quietly, "I'll be fine in a minute."

"Johnny get 999 on the phone," Mo asked and she tried to get her breath back and she checked the packet, "You idiot, Johnny tell them to get here asap."

"Hello yes, my friend I think…" Johnny couldn't say it and Mo walked out.

"Go in with her," Mo said and Johnny ran.

"Jac?" Johnny asked, "Jac stay with me."

Her eyes were rolling back into her head and her breathing was slowing down, "GET HERE QUICK!"

The ambulance arrived within minutes and they ran in, "Hello my names Dixie, can you tell me your name darling?"

"Jac," Jac said very faintly, "Leave me."

"Please help," Johnny said, "Please."

Dixie put a breathing mask on her and then helped her into a wheelchair, "Has she taken anything?"

"I think she's overdosed, those painkillers their prescribed," Mo said and Johnny looked terrified.

"Right pass me the packet, don't worry she's going to the right place," Dixie said and Johnny collapsed into Mo as soon as they left.

"Johnny," Mo said, "Johnny I'm so sorry."

Johnny was like a little boy at this moment in time, all maturity was gone he was crying so hard and clinging onto Mo, "Johnny we need to go to the hospital."


	7. The Reality

Michael Spence was in A&E whilst on his break, touring the hospital.

"Out the way," Dixie shouted, "Okay this Jac I didn't catch her last name, her friend thinks she has taken an overdose of these," Dixie handed Zoe Hanna the packet, "She's lost a lot of blood, and she is hypertension."

"Okay on my count," Jeff said, "One, two, three."

Michael Spence immediately recognized Jac and ran in, "Excuse me you can't be in here," Said the junior Nurse Robin.

"She's one of mine," Michael said, "What's wrong?"

"Mr Spence please can go," Zoe said and Michael stayed put.

"What's wrong with her?" Michael asked.

"Zoe she's lost a lot of blood," Robin said, "I think she might have… miscarried."

"She got sent home with chicken pox and now she's miscarried, oh this great," Michael shouted, "Wait does this have a connection?"

"Possibly," Zoe said, "Look I really can't discuss this with you."

Tess walked in with the packet, "These are used to help with abdominal pain."

"You think she's got something wrong?" Zoe asked.

"I'll go look up, Mr Spence follow me," Tess said.

Michael felt this woman was strict and didn't want to wait around, "Please."

"You said she's on your team, have you noticed anything different?" Tess asked.

Michael tried to think, "She's the ice queen on the Darwin Ward we just put it down to her being stubborn."

"Well any signs of pain?" Tess asked and she got up Jac's notes, "Here we are… Endometriosis."

"What?" Michael asked in shock.

"It can cause fertility problems and severe abdominal pains in woman. This explains these," Tess said and she held up the packet, "Doesn't explain the blood loss."

Mo and Johnny ran in, "We're looking for-"

"She's in Resus," Michael replied, "Did you know about this?" He turned the screen.

"I- look I just need to know if she's okay," Johnny said.

"She's in hypertension," Tess replied, "We can't see why she's lost so much blood."

"We think she miscarried this morning," Mo said and Johnny looked down.

Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Wait so she's got Endometriosis, chicken pox and now she's miscarried."

"This is all connected isn't it?" Mo asked.

"Possibly or it could be something separate," Tess answered, "Look I need to go."

Tess walked back into Resus, "Okay she has Endometriosis and has also miscarried," Tess handed the notes to Zoe.

"Oh dear," Zoe said, "Right Urine is back, it shows she has overdosed," Zoe said.

"Mr Spence named her Ice Queen," Tess said, "Said there wasn't anything different about her, she also has chicken pox so anyone who's been in contact visit me in my office as soon as possible," Tess said.

Outside Michael, Johnny and Mo were drinking coffees, "I could have given her less theatre time, I could have got Hanssen to give her time off."

"Look we don't know if this is connected," Mo said, "All we know is that she's lost something special. So we need to be strong and help her."

"It's my fault," Johnny said.

"What?" Michael and Mo asked.

"I said any product of hers would be the anti-Christ… I caused this," Johnny put his coffee down, "This is my fault."

Michael looked shocked and Mo did too, "When did you say that?" Mo asked.

"Remember when she went nuts at Tara in theatre? Afterwards we got into an argument and well I said something I regret." Johnny leaned against the wall and pulled his hands down his face.

"Johnny look at me," Mo said, "Johnny… like the nurse said it could be connected to the illnesses, trust me this is not your fault."

"I called our baby the Anti-Christ," Johnny said and Mo sighed, "I called our baby the anti-Christ, I have caused this."

"Johnny," Mo said, "Look sometimes these things happen."

"This is my fault," Johnny said and he walked away.

"Johnny," Mo said, "Johnny if you walk now, you'll give that woman a reason not to live."

"She's better off without me," Johnny said and Mo stood in front of him.

"Johnny if you walk away, I'll wash my hands with you." Mo said and Johnny couldn't bear the thought of losing Mo but he knew he was no good for Jac not right now, so he carried on walking.

"Next time you see her, you'll be saying goodbye to her." Mo walked back to Michael, "Idiot."

Michael was still in shock, "I need to get back to work, give her my best wishes."

Mo walked back inside and saw that she was no longer in Resus, "Excuse me where's'?"

"She's been taken to a cubicle," Zoe said, "Where's your Scottish friend?"

"He's gone," Mo said.

"And the American?" Zoe asked.

"He had to get back to work," Mo said, "Can I go see her?"

Tess showed her she was, she looked so peaceful but she knew inside her head when she woke up she will be in agony.

"She will need someone to be with her," Zoe said, "Is she ok to stay with you?"

"She's been with me anyway," Mo answered.

Tess walked over to Zoe, "Zoe what did I say? You need to follow me."

"Right sorry," Zoe said, "What are you going to give me?"

"A jab to stop the virus," Tess said she cleaned Zoe's upper arm and then put the needle in, "Do you think I should quarantine?"

Zoe felt the needle go in and jumped a bit, "Sorry."

"It's ok," Tess said.

"She'll go up to a ward soon anyway," Zoe answered, "Do you think I should contact Hanssen?"

"I'm sure that Mr Spence has done already," Tess said, "Right you're good to go, send Robin in please.

Michael had made his way to Hanssen's Office, "Come in ah Mr Spence what can I do for you?"

"Jac's here," Michael said.

"That's impossible I sent her home for recovery and bed rest," Mr Hanssen replied.

"No when I mean here, I mean admitted here," Michael corrected, "Did you know she had Endometriosis and she was pregnant?"

Mr Hanssen sat up, "I knew about the pregnancy yes but not the Endometriosis."

"Well she's being treated for a miscarriage," Michael said, "And Nurse Maconie has done a runner, leaving Miss Effenga with her."

"Nonsense him and Jac seemed very cosy last night," Mr Hanssen replied.

"You'll have to ask Miss Effenga I have a bad feeling about this," Michael said.

Mr Hanssen seemed to have a good relationship with Jac and felt very sorry for her, "I shall go see her."

Michael left the office and Mr Hanssen sat trying to figure out the puzzle, he got out his mobile. He then rang Serena.

"Mr Hanssen what can I do for you?" Serena asked.

"I need you to meet me in my office right away Miss Campbell," He said and then ended the call.

Serena was walking to his office when she bumped into Johnny, "Nurse Maconie aren't you supposed to be playing, Doctors and Nurses with Miss Effenga?"

Johnny walked away and went into his office, she looked confused and walked to Hanssen's office, "You needed to see me."

Mr Hanssen was staring out the window, "That cream stuff you gave Ms Nayla."

"Yes what about it?" She asked.

"Is it safe for pregnant woman?" He asked.

Serena looked confused, "Of course it is, I used it when my stretch marks itched when I was pregnant with Eleanor, and also when I had a rash during pregnancy, wait are you saying she's pregnant?"

"Was," Mr Hanssen replied, "I just needed to check because I know some chemicals don't react well with pregnancy."

Serena sat down and tried to get her head around this, "So you thought that I might have caused this?"

Mr Hanssen turned around and went back to his desk, "Didn't you say, you used it during pregnancy?"

"Yes but it sounded like you were accusing me," Serena sat up straight, "The poor girl."

"Sounds like she needs all the support she can get, Nurse Maconie apparently has done a runner."

"No I just saw him here, come to think about it he wasn't his usual annoying self," Serena said, "Do you want me to have a word?"

"No I will this cannot reach any further, Ms Nayla needs all the respect she can get. Now if you excuse me," He opened the door to find Malik outside, "Yes Mr Malik what can I do for you?"

"I was going to say Zoe Hanna found Keller, hoping to find you."

"Well tell Dr Hanna I am busy and that I will be in contact soon," Mr Hanssen said.

"Right away," Malik replied, he made his way back to Darwin, "Chantelle did you know Jac's in A&E?"

"No oh goodness," She said.

"I heard Hanssen and Serena talking about it," Mr Malik replied, "Yes Dr Hanna, Mr Hanssen is unavailable right now, he will contact you soon."

"Right thank you," Zoe then turned to Tess, "He's not there."

Tess rolled her eyes, "Great well apparently he's the one who sent her home with the Scottish lad and the other woman."

Tess walked with Zoe to Mo, "We have come to the conclusion that the misscarrige was probably brought on by stress and possibly the Chicken Pox."

Mo ducked her head, "So you think it's stress?"

"Has she been under pressure lately?" Zoe asked.

"She's always closed off we don't know anything," Mo stepped out and then she remembered, "She had an argument with Johnny and they've been on and off, and she's always putting work first."

"Possibly," Zoe said, "Look she's going to need to treat this like a grieving process, I advise her to take time off work and to be with someone she trusts."

Zoe walked away and then went back to her office, "Tess you're a working mum, how long did you work for?"

"Until I felt I needed to stop, we had a girl here a long time ago she worked until nearly full time then she went into premature labour," Tess replied, "It depends on how married to the job you are."

Zoe sat back, "Well the fact she's one of Hanssen's it's going to be full works."

"She's just lost a baby," Tess replied.

"I know," Zoe checked her emails.

Back in Darwin Hanssen paid Johnny a visit, "Nurse Maconie shouldn't you be playing Doctors and Nurses?" He asked tactfully.

"No," Johnny replied.

"Really because yesterday I recall putting you and Miss Effenga in charge of Ms Naylor," He enquired.

"Well she's better now," Johnny then stood up.

Mr Hanssen grew tired and then straightened up, "Oh really so why is she in A&E?"

Johnny then sat back down, "How do you know?"

"Mr Spence came in and informed me, he felt it was appropriate," Mr Hanssen answered and explained, "So you left your girlfriend alone."

"She's got Mo."

"She'll want you look I gave you the time off for a reason, now go." Hanssen ordered and Johnny grabbed his coat and made his way back to A&E.


	8. You Help Them By Being There

I enjoyed writing the comedy parts of this chapter so I hope you enjoy the comedy parts too and I found myself listening to Scottish music to help me write Johnny haha.

Johnny walked into the cubicle Jac and Mo were in, "Oh so you've returned."

"Have they what could have brought it on?" Johnny asked.

"Stress mostly," Mo replied, "Listen I need a wee, you stay with her."

Johnny sat down and took Jac's hand she was still asleep and the spots were fading but she looked so pale. Johnny placed his forehead to her hand, "I'm sorry." He said, "I'm so sorry."

Jac was waking up and she felt hot drips land on her and she heard Johnny, "Please forgive me," Johnny said, she went to move but she felt a sharp pain.

She groaned and Johnny shot up, "Hi," she said teary, "I'm so sorry."

"No, no, no, no if anyone should be saying sorry, I have been a terrible person," Johnny said and Jac looked up.

"I've been the terrible person," she said and a tear trickled down her face, "Johnny you and Mo have been have been there for me, when I don't deserve it. I can't give you what you want and I'm sorry."

Johnny got onto the bed and laid next to Jac, "I love you more than anything, besides there's different ways of having chil-"

Jac closed her eyes and laid her head on Johnny's arm, "You're awake," Dr Hanna said, "Can you not sit on there please."

"Sorry," Johnny said and he leaped off the bed, Zoe then stood at the end of the bed.

"Ms Naylor I want you to treat this like you are grieving, I can talk to Mr Hanssen," Zoe said but Jac cut in.

"I'm not a child I can talk to Hanssen," Jac replied and she tried to sit up but it hurt too.

"Like I said I want you to treat like you're grieving, take as much time as you need off work and have your friends close by. If you need any counselling or anything I can arrange."

"I'll be fine," Jac said.

"Ms Naylor you need to listen to me, you have suffered a horrible ordeal please listen to me. I will refer you to your GP and I want you to continue taking your medication but because of today's event I will have one of your friends monitor you medication," Zoe said.

"I don't need my medication monitored," Jac argued.

"Jac you overdosed this morning," Johnny said.

"Because of that I want you to stay with your friends, and have them keep an eye on you. Here's your medication Mr Maconie right? Can you take that and I want you to have lots of rest and support," Zoe said, "I hope you feel yourself soon, your blood pressure has gone up and you will be free to go soon."

Johnny stood up and put the tablets in pocket and sat back down, "Right I'm going to go find Mo and then we can get you home."

Jac was the talk of the Keller Ward, "I heard she fell off her bike again," Mary-Claire said in her usual tone.

"I heard she went into Hypertension," Malik said.

"I heard that she also hates people who gossip," Michael walked in, "Now keep your nose out of other people's business."

"What's his problem?" Mary-Claire asked.

"Maybe something serious happened and we shouldn't be talking about it," Chantelle said, "After all we should show some respect."

Mary-Claire laughed, "She never show us respect."

Chantelle looked annoyed by Mary-Claire's words, "Mary-Claire how would you like it if we," she circled around her and Malik, "Laughed about you whilst you were like this?"

Mary-Claire thought for a moment, "You're right but still she never shows us respect."

"Well Mr Spence seems upset so leave it," Malik, "Back to your stations, Hanssen is a arriving."

Mr Hanssen walked into find Mary-Claire pretending to do paperwork and Chantelle observing people, "Have any of you seen Mr Spence?"

"He went that way Mr Hanssen," Chantelle said and then he went into Spence's office.

Mr Spence was stood by his desk looking distressed, "I've spoken to Nurse Maconie."

"Jac doesn't deserve him, how could he walk away like that?" Michael kicked his desk.

"Careful Mr Spence you sound like you care, but as we both know Ms Naylor is not exactly the sensitive type is she?" Mr Hanssen sat down, "So I propose something."

"Careful Hanssen you sound like you care," Michael said and Hanssen laughed lightly.

"It's our job to care," Hanssen said, "Shame we can't all be like Chantelle."

Michael laughed, "She's one in a million," he then sat down himself, "So where's my down on one knee proposal?"

Hanssen looked at Michael with a dead straight face, "I meant Mr Spence that you help me find a replacement for Ms Naylor, I'm giving her as much as time off as she needs. And I trust your judgement," Mr Hanssen then stood up.

"Right okay she won't like that," Mr Spence said and Hanssen nodded in agreement.

"Oh also you seem to know her quite well, yesterday she thought I was going to extract another kidney any idea?" Hanssen asked and Michael stood up.

"She gave her mother a kidney after a few days her mother did a runner again, then this I must warn you about. She was supposed to be resting but her mother left without her medication, she drove to Bath to find her. She tried to clear out the infected stitches and well safe to say she's not a very good patient. I never told you any of this, you know the mother thing," Michael replied, "The dream or whatever it was, was probably her projecting her fears on giving someone something and then having them let her down," Michael then opened the door, "That stays between us."

"Of course thank you, you've been very helpful," Mr Hanssen walked out and Michael sat at his desk thinking.

Hanssen knocked on Serena's office door.

"Come in," She said and Hanssen walked in, "What have I done this time?"

"I learnt something new today," Hanssen said and he sounded like a child coming home from school.

Serena laughed, "Oh so the great Hanssen doesn't know everything?"

"I learnt that even the closed off people have emotions," Hanssen replied, "So I have found you a replacement for the day and we're going to go break into someone's home and clean it," Hanssen said and Serena was worried.

"Have you taken something?" She asked.

"Grab your coat," Hanssen said, "Meet me at my car in two minutes."

The air outside was hot and Serena reached Hanssen's car, "Right so what are we doing?"

"Miss Effenga's house is neglected I think we the older generation do something about it," He pulled out of the hospital and drove to Mo's house.

Serena followed but was concerned, "We can't get in."

He checked the door and it was open, "She wouldn't have had time to lock the door."

Serena and Hanssen put their clothes down and began to clean. Not knowing what Mo would say.

After another blood pressure check, a check over and other tests, four hours later Jac was free to go, "Okay Ms Naylor you are free to go," Zoe discharged her and gave her a card.

"Urmm thanks," she said and then walked out with Johnny and Mo.

Back at Mo's the place was spotless, "I've been broken into."

"How did they get in?" Johnny asked.

"I left my door unlocked didn't I?" Mo said, "You lay down," she helped Jac to the sofa, "Do you want anything?"

"Have you got any pads going spare?" Jac asked.

"Yeah hang on," Mo walked upstairs to find Serena and Hanssen cleaning her bathroom, "AHHHH!" She screamed and Johnny ran up, "What are you doing here?"

Serena and Hanssen both turned around, "I find a fresh smelling home is a welcome home," Mr Hanssen said.

"Hanssen this is creepy, this is my house," Mo said.

"I best go check the potatoes," Serena said.

"I'll follow you," Johnny said, after Johnny left Mo then shut the door.

"Right spill," Mo said, "It is clean though, but it's still freaky."

"I had to ask Serena something and she found out about Jac's situation," Hanssen replied.

"How did you find out?" Mo asked and she went into her cabinet and got out Always.

"I will step out," Hanssen said.

"It's not for me," Mo answered and she closed the cabinet, the bathroom did look clean the bathtub was shining white and the mirror was sparkling and her floor was clean, "This place does look good."

Hanssen finished cleaning the sink and then answered Mo's question, "Mr Spence."

"Big mouth," Mo answered, "What is Serena cooking?"

"Chicken, Potatoes, Carrots and Broccoli," Hanssen replied, "I hope you don't mind."

Mo took off her shoes and put them in the closet, "Oh no it's fine just breaking in, using my cleaning products, my food you know, but I really don't think Jac will want to eat."

Hanssen put the cleaning products away and put his blazer back on, "I guessed that so I will get you to microwave it when she is hungry."

"Henrik?" Mo asked.

"Mr Hanssen to you," He replied.

"Sorry how do you help someone grieve?" Mo asked.

Henrik sat down on the bath and thought, "You help them by being there grief is a process to be taken slowly, and go at her speed. Sometimes even writing helps but just take it at her speed," Henrik replied, "She's a special person, now time to go downstairs." Henrik said and Mo smiled.

Downstairs Jac was laid on the sofa, with a deadpan stare at the television. Did Jac know how to grieve?

"Ms Naylor I do hope you feel better soon, and I took the liberty of getting something for you. It's very small," Hanssen handed her a wrapped package and a card.

"Thanks," she said quietly and sat up slowly, she unwrapped the paper slowly and revealed a book: Best Loved Whinnie The Pooh Stories.

"I find that a simple children's story can help," Henrik explained, "Serena also got you something."

Jac looked at the bag and Serena had brought her Me To You pyjamas "Pyjamas and what's this?" She asked, she held up a Me To You: Get Well Soon Bear.

"Ohh very nice," Johnny said.

"New pyjamas always cheer me up," Serena said, "Here." She placed a mug of lemon colour drink next to Jac.

"I can't have that… I've already got medicine in me," Jac said.

"Oh no it's lemon and honey," Serena replied.

Jac was confused everyone usually did their best to ignore her, but now their surrounding her with gifts. When she was ill as a kid she took care of herself and wasn't used to all the affection. She took a sip and looked at the book, "Why did you chose Whinnie the Pooh?"

"Because it's light hearted," Henrik replied, "I want you take as much time as you need off. I will a replacement until you are back."

Jac didn't like the thought of a replacement, "Oh okay."

"But will be awaiting your return," Serena said, "I see your spots are fading."

Jac looked at her arm, and noticed too, "Oh yeah."

"When do you want us back?" Johnny asked.

"Next week," Mr Hanssen replied, "Now I smell potatoes."

Jac couldn't face dinner she thanked Serena but stayed on the sofa, she forgot Zoe had given her a card and decided to open it.

To Jac,

Take it easy and get better soon

From Dr Zoe Hanna

She watched The Chase and woke up to hear EastEnders on the TV, "Evening," Johnny said, "You have another visitor. I can send him away if you want?"

She saw Michael and let him in, "I saw you earlier today in A&E, I was really worried about you."

"I'm fine," she said.

"Look don't stay for long okay," Johnny said, "Not that it's great you're here, but she's had a long day."

"I can talk for myself Johnny," Jac said sounding annoyed, "But what I would really like is for a quiet night."

"Eat some food Naylor," Michael said and he walked out, "Oh I forgot I don't usually do this, but here," he handed her a present.

Jac smiled as in thanks and Michael walked out, "I feel bad now I haven't got you anything," Johnny said, "Actually when hang on." He went through his pocket, "Oh here it is," He gave her a hug and she hugged him back, "Knew I had one stored somewhere."

Jac breathed in the smell of his body spray and relaxed, he played with her hair. They then released and had cuddle whilst laying down, "You smell of chicken."

Johnny laughed, "Can I take a look at your book?"

"Yeah," Jac said whilst she stayed put Johnny reached over.

Mo walked in, "Oh sorry I'll leave you."

"No silly this your house," Johnny said and he sat up, "Did you ever watch Whinnie The Pooh?"

"Yeah I loved it my favourite was Eeyore," Mo replied.

"I always liked Rabbit," Johnny replied, Mo then laughed, "What?"

"Nothing," Mo said, "Seriously."

She turned on the T.V. and sat back, "How long you taking off Jac?"

Jac sat up slowly, "I don't know to be honest I don't want too."

"It'll be good for you though," Johnny said.

"What sitting around all day? Yeah great," Jac stood up, "But Hanssen has required I do so."

"You'll feel better for it," Johnny said and Jac shock her head, "Jac I'm sorry about what happened today."

"Why? It wasn't your fault," Jac replied, "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Doesn't matter? Of course it matters Jac don't push us away again," Johnny said and Jac moved away, "Jac."

"It really doesn't matter," She walked into the kitchen, "I'm fine."

Johnny and Mo went into the kitchen, "Jac we want to help you," Mo said.

"I don't need help!" Jac shouted and she smashed a glass, cutting her figure, "Ouch."

"Let me look," Johnny said and Jac pulled away.

"I can sort this myself," She said and she turned on the cold water, the water stung the wound but she didn't make a fuss.

Johnny looked over it looked quite deep, "Jac let me look."

"Get off," Jac shouted.

"There you again," Johnny said, "Yesterday you were all about opening up to me."

"CORRECTION it was you wanting me to open up to you, and you wouldn't shut up," Jac shouted and Johnny stepped back, "I never wanted to open up to you, I was happy with my sorrows and everything inside me, because that is who I am, you wanted to know about me because you didn't have anything to go on, where there you go a damaged mind who doesn't know whether to trust the people around her and the pair of you just LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" Jac walked outside and slammed the door making the windows shake.


	9. Dream Angus

Different lyrics to Dream Angus sorry I'll edit the other chapter with these lyrics. I can see Johnny singing this ha

Jac walked away from Mo's house and walked further along the road, and found a park and sat on the swing.

Back at the house Mo and Johnny were talking, "I don't get her."

Mo then sat next to him, "She's just mixed up right now."

"First she wants me to love her, now she hates me," Johnny stood up, "Mo tell me what to do."

Mo stood up and walked to the fridge, "It's up to you."

"I don't know what to do I'm not being messed around, she's messing me around," Johnny said but in his heart he knew he didn't need mean it.

"Johnny she's just lost a baby you need to understand her," Mo said and Johnny nodded, "She'll be one minute fine then next angry. It's grief to be honest I don't think she knows how to grieve."

Johnny then went to walk outside, "I'll go find her."

"Want me to come with you?" Mo asked.

"No it's fine," Johnny replied and he stepped outside, in the moonlight he saw a shape of a person on a swing and hoped it was her. He ran in case he missed her, she was playing with her hair and her head was leant on the swing chain, her legs crossed over on the other chain. He walked over and sat on the other swing, "I'm sorry."

Jac jumped at his words in the moonlight Johnny could see she had been crying, and he walked over to her, "Come here," he got on the ground and offered his arms out and she thought for a second, "I won't bite."

She got of the swing and took his offer, "Johnny."

"Shh," he said comfortingly, "I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me those things."

"It helped," She said, "Really it did."

Johnny ran his fingers through her hair, "I'm glad."

The pair found some grass and they looked at the stars, "Did you ever do stargazing?" Johnny asked.

"Nope," Jac replied, "Did you?"

"No I was hoping you'd teach me," Johnny replied.

"Oh," Jac said, "Do you think people who die, go to heaven?"

Johnny sat up, "I think they go to the stars."

Jac smiled, "Sounds better."

Johnny laid back down, "We better get back, else Mo will think you've killed me or something," Johnny stood up and offered his hand.

They walked back hand in hand and Mo was ringing Johnny's mobile for the tenth time, "Johnny pick up." She heard the door go and then she ran to Johnny, "You're okay," She then looked at Jac with comforting smile that she was safe too, "You must be freezing."

"I'm fine," Jac said, "I'm sorry about your glass."

"Oh about that," Johnny said, "I need to look at that," He checked her finger, there was glass in there and it looked like it might need stitches.

He got his first aid box and found his medical glue, "This might sting a bit," he took an anti-septic wipe and then wiped over her finger and then removed the glass, blood trickled and he cleaned it up, "Now this might sting too," after making sure nothing was damaged he grabbed the glue and glued her finger, "Now you have the choice of a sticker or a lollypop," he said jokingly.

"Ha ha," she said and she stood up, "I'm going to go for a shower."

Mo and Johnny waited downstairs whilst Jac showered, they watched late night television and finally Jac came back down, "Okay do you want anything before bed?" Mo asked.

"No it's okay," Jac answered.

"Okay well night," Mo said and Johnny stayed downstairs.

Johnny and Jac got the bed ready and both watched a bit of t.v. together, Jac rested her head on Johnny's chest and closed her eyes, when a shot of pain hit her stomach again, she sat up and tried to breathe, "Here," Johnny gave her, her tablet and some water and drew circles on her back whilst the pain settled down, when it went she laid back down and closed her eyes.

Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell,  
Angus is here wi' dreams to sell o  
Hush my wee bairnie an' sleep wi' oot fear  
Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear

He felt Jac relax and carried on singing, since it reminded him of home.

Can ye no hush yer weepin'  
A' the wee bairns are sleepin'  
Birdies are nestling, an' nestling' the gither  
But my bonnie bairn is waken yet

Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell,  
Angus is here wi' dreams to sell o  
Hush my wee bairnie an' sleep wi' oot fear  
Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear

Hear the curlew cryin' o  
An' the echoes dyin' o  
Even the birdies are cuddled up sleepin  
But my bonnie bairn is weepin' greetin'

Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell,  
Angus is here wi' dreams to sell o  
Hush my wee bairnie an' sleep wi' oot fear  
Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear

Soon the lavrock sings his song  
Welcoming the coming dawn  
Lambies coorie doon the gither  
Wi' the yowies in the heather

Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell,  
Angus is here wi' dreams to sell o  
Hush my wee bairnie an' sleep wi' oot fear  
Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear.

As soon as he felt Jac asleep he turned the T.V. off and even though he knew it wasn't at all Jac's fault the baby left her he couldn't help but hurt, the thought of singing that to a little baby boy or girl was hurting him and he couldn't help but hurt.


	10. Spence VS Maconie

Tensions run high as Michael becomes more involved with the situation and Jac becomes closed off again. Johnny becomes paranoid and stricken with grief.

Michael had been thinking about Jac all night, not in a romantic way but after speaking to Hanssen it brought him back to the time she was so weak, hardly able to hold herself up, the day she collapsed in his arms.

He wanted to go round and see her but he had work, "Dad your phones ringing."

"Who is it?" Michael asked.

"Someone named Ice Queen," Yasmin said and Michael took the phone.

"Naylor what's up?" He asked whilst hopping to put on his shoes.

Jac was in the bathroom hoping not to wake Johnny, "Hey did you know that Hanssen is replacing me?"

"Yeah he's asked me to help why?" Michael asked, "Jac?"

"Make sure it's someone who won't take my place," she said and Michael laughed, "Seriously."

"Look don't worry I will pick the softest person there," Michael said.

"Hanssen will make the decision," Jac said and her legs were shaking, "I never thanked you that day, you know when you drove me to."

Michael knew what she was on about, "It's fine listen I'll make sure the replacement doesn't upstage you. How you feeling?"

"Better the rash has completely gone," Jac answered.

"You know what I mean," Michael replied and he applied man perfume.

Jac was hoping he wouldn't ask that, "I'm fine look I have to go."

"Ja-" He was cut off, he put the phone in his pocket and headed for work. Kissing his daughter goodbye and made a detour, could five minutes being late hurt?

He pulled in the driveway and walked to the door, he knocked three times and waited for an answer, Jac had gone back to bed but Johnny woke up to the noise and answered the door.

"Morning Maconie," Michael walked in, "Came to see how the patient is."

Johnny walked into the kitchen, "She's fine."

"Really?" Michael asked.

"Well I don't know she hasn't spoken to me," Johnny said, "What do you think?"

"We know Naylor she's able to hide things when she needs and wants too," Michael said, "So how are you? It must be hard on you too."

"Oh it's Jac I need to think about," Johnny replied.

"I asked how you were," Michael said, "I hope you feel better soon, we've seen to neglected you."

Johnny rubbed his neck, "Well she's the one with problems."

The song Walks Like Rihanna came on the radio, "Any reason why you're here, Spence?" Jac walked in.

"I came to check on you," Michael replied.

"It's nine?" Jac said and she looked at clock, "You surely can't miss work."

"I missed it for you once I can do it again," Michael said and he looked Johnny he seemed a bit, uncomfortable.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Jac replied sarcastically.

"Let's hope Griffin doesn't bite my paws this time," Michael said back, "Speaking of Griffin I have a meeting."

"Good luck don't forget to explain why you're late," Jac said and Michael ran out, "I heard."

"Heard?" Johnny asked.

"About how we've been neglecting you," Jac said, "I'm sorry I've stolen all the attention."

"Jac I'm fine," Johnny lied.

"Johnny," Jac said and looked at him.

Johnny sighed, "Do you want a cup of tea?"

"I'm okay," Jac replied, "Well if you won't talk I'm going back to bed."

Johnny got out a mug and sat at the table, waiting for the kettle to boil. Jac laid back in bed and thought about the baby she would never have. What would have it been? Boy or girl? Would have it had red hair like her or black like Johnny?

Johnny was sat in the kitchen thinking the same, would have it liked taking family holidays to Scotland? Would have it picked up his accent or Jac's? Would have it been tall or short? Been stubborn like Jac or a softie like him? The thoughts of this made him get tears in his eyes, "Pull yourself together Johnny."

Jac was laying with her head against the sofa arm and was crying, she began to blame herself. She thought about time off work and maybe going for the scan would have picked up something, she grabbed her duvet and pulled it to her face, tears dropping onto the duvet. She then felt the bed lower and Johnny was crawling back in, "Jac?" He pulled the duvet away and saw her face wet with tears and eyes red, "Come here."

"I can't help but blame myself," Jac said, "What if I had gone for that scan?"

"Jac listen the doctor said it was a combination," Johnny said and he felt himself choking up.

"Exactly," Jac shot up and stood up, "If I had gone to that scan, if I had just listened to you, if I had been less selfish."

Johnny tried to stop his own tears, "Jac it wasn't your fault."

Jac put on her NHS Hoddie and grey tracksuit bottoms, "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll come with you," Johnny said.

"I need to do this on my own," Jac said, "We can talk later," she walked out the door. Johnny folded up the bed and sat on the sofa deadpan stare and Mo walked downstairs.

"Johnny?" Mo said and he jumped, "Are you okay?"

"Why did it happen?" Johnny asked and Mo sat down next to him, he put his head on her shoulder, "Why?" He let his guard down.

"Johnny," Mo said and she hugged him, "Has Jac gone out?"

"Gone for a walk," Johnny replied, "All I wanted was us to be happy," He felt her rub his arm in a comforting way.

"You will be again soon," Mo said and Johnny was shaking.

Jac despite Hanssen's rule she walked back into Holby, but she made her way to Darwin, "Jac what are you doing here?" Elliot asked, "Jac?"

"Where's Michael?" Jac asked and she was shaking.

"Jac you need to go home," Elliot advised, "You've had a shock you need to be home."

"I'm not going until I see Michael," Jac said, she felt herself trying to hold back tears, "Elliot please."

Elliot noticed the tears and handed her tissues, and told her to sit down, "Sit down I think we need a chat."

"I just need to see Michael," She said stubbornly.

"Jac sit down," Elliot said and he handed her a cup of water, "How are you coping?"

"Fine," Jac said and Elliot frowned.

"Are you sure?" He asked, Elliot knew how hard grief was and he wanted to help her. She dipped her head down and Elliot placed his hand out, "It's okay to cry."

Jac lifted her head to the ceiling, "I need to go."

Elliot blocked the door he wasn't going to let her go in this state, "It's okay to be sad."

"I've messed up," Jac said and Elliot placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I've messed up Elliot."

Elliot pulled her into a hug and because she knew that he had lost a precious thing, she didn't want to cry in front of him, her body was shaking, "Jac let it out."

Suddenly she found herself weak at the knees, "I've messed up."

"No you haven't, sometimes things are meant to happen," Elliot said and he helped her to the chair, "Feel better?"

Jac shook her head, "I don't know what can make me feel better."

"I usually find a chocolate bar a comfort," He handed her a Galaxy bar."

Jac took it and smiled a thanks, "I'm sorry this is so embarrassing."

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"I'm supposed to be strong," Jac said and she bit into the chocolate, "And I seem to be breaking down on everyone."

Elliot smiled, "I won't tell if you don't tell about my chocolate problem."

"Deal," Jac said, "Where am I likely to find Spence?"

"Check his office, Jac I'm always here if you want a chat," Elliot said and Jac nodded.

"Thanks," She said and walked made her way to Keller and knocked on Michael's office door.

"Come in," He said and he was shocked to see Jac, "Jac."

She walked in and closed the door, "He keeps wanting to talk to me about it, Johnny I can't talk to him."

"Sit down," Michael said, "He's worried about you."

"I don't need people worrying about me," Jac said and Michael sighed and went to his draw.

"Like it or not Naylor we care about you," Michael said and he got out his tissues.

"Well I wish people would stop," Jac said and Michael sat down, "It's not normal."

"What can't you tell him?" Michael asked.

"How I feel I can but then I clam up and well do a runner. I'm sounding exactly like her now," Jac folded her knees to her chest.

"No you're not, you're sounding like a person who is struggling to open up to someone." Michael said and Jac turned her head downwards, "Jac did you grieve properly when your mum left you?"

"What?" Jac asked harshly, "She didn't die she left."

"You must have felt something," Michael asked.

"Anger, confusion, hurt… like I'm feeling now," Jac said, "Michael what do I tell him?"

"That you need time," Michael replied, "Call me if you need me."

Jac stood up and walked out and made her way back to Mo's.

"Jac," Johnny said and he ran to her, "Where have you been? You smell like…. have you been to work?"

"Not to work I needed to find some solitary," Jac replied.

"And you found it at Holby?" Johnny asked, "I'm guessing Spence jumped right in."

"Johnny," Mo said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jac asked and she pulled away.

"He's so into you Jac," Johnny shouted, "You can see it."

"He's a friend excuse me for having someone I can call a friend," Jac argued back, "Or are you one of those clingy annoying boyfriends, who don't allow their girlfriends to have friends?"

"Of course not," Johnny replied, "But he's just really."

"Friendly?" Jac answered, "Johnny he's a friend… sometimes talking to someone else helps."

"So you did speak to him?" Johnny asked, "After storming out here keeping me in the lurk, you go and talk to someone who isn't even involved in this?"

"It's easier," Jac shouted back.

Johnny grabbed his coat and car keys, "Johnny where are you going?" Mo asked.

"Give the arrogant American some words," Johnny said and Jac went to stop him, "Get away from me."

Johnny arrived in Holby and stormed to Keller and into Michael's office, "Right I need a word with you."

"I'm listening," Michael replied.

"Keep away from Jac," Johnny said and Michael looked confused.

"Excuse me?"

Johnny breathed heavily, "You stop being all over her."

"For your information Maconie she came to see me," Michael argued back and Johnny tried to remain composed, "I know you're upset but… do not accuse me of having an affair."

"Oh you'd love that," Johnny said, "Playing the hero, oh Jac I hope you're okay."

"I've known her longer than you, don't you think if I wanted to have a relationship with her I would have started a long time ago?" Michael asked.

"Just stop okay," Michael ordered, "This stops now."

"Johnny you're upset, tired and paranoid I can promise you nothing is going on between us," Michael said calmly.

Jac and Mo had drove after Johnny, "What do you think he's doing?" Jac asked.

"Going nuts at Michael to be honest, Jac what were you thinking?" Mo asked.

"What?" Jac said.

"You need to talk to Johnny not Spence, he's upset to you know," Mo said and Jac tensed up.

"Don't you think I know that?" Jac argued, "Or do you think I'm too selfish to notice he's upset?"

Mo breathed heavily, "I'm just saying Johnny has feelings."

They pulled in Holby and Jac and Mo were arguing all the way, "I'm sorry but this is something I need to deal with on my own." They got out of the lift.

"It was his baby too Jac," Mo shouted and the whole of Keller looked at them, "Hi."

"What you all staring at?" Jac asked and everyone got back to work.

Back in Michael's office tensions were running.

"Oh the gloves are coming off now, or wait shall I say the pipes are being played now?" Michael mocked, "Come on aren't Scottish supposed to be tough?"

"I'm warning you," Johnny said and his temples were showing, "Stay away from her, you know nothing about her."

"I think I know a bit more," Michael argued, "I've been there for her more than you have."

"Oh yeah how?" Johnny asked.

"Did you know she had a sister? Half-sister actually… oh wait no she hadn't told you that had she? Or the part where she let herself get ill just to save her heartless mother? Oh wait she hadn't told you that either," Michael was now eye to eye with Johnny, "Listen go home now and we can forget about this, you're upset and I can understand why you're feeling insecure."

Jac and Mo walked in just as they had finished their fight, "What's going on?" Jac asked.

"Just sorting out our differences," Johnny said and he walked out.

"Remember what I said Johnny," Michael said, "I'm willing to put this all behind me."

"Fine I'm sorry I was quick to judge," Johnny took out his hand, "Just because you know more, doesn't mean I don't love her any less."

Michael shut his office door and Johnny walked out.

"Don't ever do that again do you hear me?" Jac shouted, "What did you say to him?"

"I thought he was trying to…" Johnny felt so embarrassed he couldn't even say it.

Mo can luckily read him like a book, "You thought he was trying to have an affair with her didn't you?"

Jac felt utterly disgusted by Johnny's thought, "What?"

"He was getting too close," Johnny said and Jac walked off, "Jac where are you going?"

"Home because I can feel something bad is going to happen," She walked to the bus stop.

"Jac the doctor said you can't be alone," Mo said.

"Well idiot over there should have thought about that, I give up."

"Jac?" Mo said.

"I really give up," Jac got on the bus and Mo followed, "Go back Mo."

"What do you mean by give up?" Mo asked.

"Single please," Jac asked.

"Return please," Mo said.

"You probably didn't want me in the first place, you know all the oh I'm there for you when it was, just so you could keep close with Johnny to make sure I didn't hurt him," Jac said as she sat down.

"Jac I care about you," Mo argued, "You're being childish."

When Jac's stop came up she and Mo both got off and Jac shut the door in Mo's face and she slid down the door.


	11. Compassionate Leave

Back at Holby Michael was trying to figure out Johnny's mind, "I mean what was he thinking?" Michael said to Elliot.

"He's not in a good head right now, I had Jac in here earlier too and she seems confused. I think Johnny needs leave," Elliot said.

"We could go speak to Hanssen," Michael suggested, "Jac's got leave obviously and well Johnny if he's coming back next week how will he cope?"

Mr Hanssen was walking by when Elliot and Michael walked over, "Mr Hanssen I was wondering if we could have talk with you?" Elliot asked.

"Yes I would actually I heard a rumour that, Ms Naylor was in Holby and Nurse Maconie was too," Mr Hanssen led them into his office, "Sit down, I'm thinking of giving Nurse Maconie leave, after hearing another rumour you and him were arguing I believe some time off will do them both the world of good," Hanssen then heard his phone ringing, "Excuse me, hello?"

"Mr Hanssen it's Mo Jac's locked herself in her house and I can't get her out, Johnny's not answering I could really do with your help," Mo sounded desperate she was in her house using Jac's phone and then ran to the car.

"Right okay," Mr Hanssen put down the phone, "You two will be needed follow me."

Michael and Elliot followed and were driven to Jac's house, "What's going on?" Michael asked.

"It seems that Ms Naylor has locked herself in and is not coming out, a very childish trick but in her state of mind. Miss Effenga," Hanssen said, "Well done for calling me."

"I didn't know who else, I went back to mine to get Jac's phone because I thought maybe I'd find someone useful," Mo was worried, "I shouldn't have let her go."

"Don't blame yourself, Ms Naylor I would like you to come out please," Hanssen ordered and Jac stayed behind the door, "Surely it's lonely in there."

Michael pushed past Hanssen, "Open up Naylor this is stupid," Michael said and Jac stayed put she covered her ears.

"You're being too pushy you need to be gentler," Elliot advised.

"Fine if you're the expert," Michael said rudely, "I'm sorry."

"Jac what I said this morning it's okay to be sad and cry, but you need to let others help you too. You've got us all running after you," Elliot said.

"Yeah and Griffin is going to kill me… again," Michael said and Jac listened to Elliot.

"I- we need you to come out," Elliot said calmly, "And then we can talk."

Michael found an opening in her bathroom window, "I'm climbing up there."

"No you are not," Elliot said strictly, "Do you realise the risks?"

"I've had my neck on the line for Naylor before, I will do it again," Michael held onto the drain pipe and climbed up, Elliot and Mo watched in fear and Hanssen looked up in pride but also annoyance, "Right," he pushed the window out but his arm slipped.

"Oh my god," Mo said.

Elliot found a skip with a mattress in, he ran over quickly and grabbed it, "If he falls."

Michael was trying to grab the window and finally after five attempts and nearly slipping he was in, "I nearly died for you Naylor."

"Idiot," Mo said, "But brave."

Jac stood up and walked to her living room before seeing Michael and again nearly in three years collapsed into his arms, "I nearly died for you Naylor."

"How did you get in?" Jac asked.

"Climbed through the bathroom window," He said and he opened the door, "Want a second?"

"Yeah," Jac said and she felt safe in Michael's arms, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Michael asked.

"For making you nearly die and also being so stupid," Jac said and she dried her eyes.

"You're not stupid," Michael said.

"What did you tell Johnny?" Jac asked she never asked.

"I might have let slip about your half-sister," Michael admitted.

"I don't have one remember," Jac said.

"Well I said that and well I didn't say anything really we just argued," Michael admitted, "I'm sorry if you didn't want to tell him."

Jac then opened the door, "I'm sorry."

"For?" Hanssen asked.

"Being a pain," Jac said and Hanssen sighed.

"Ms Naylor I am giving Nurse Maconie time off and I want both of you to have a holiday, here's a check write a price and I will pay," Hanssen handed Jac two checks.

"I can't accept that," Jac went to hand it back, but Hanssen pushed it back to her, "Henrik I can't."

"Where's our holiday?" Mo asked and Michael laughed.

"A gift of a friend is sometimes what you need, now Mr Spence we have two replacements to discuss now," Hanssen smiled at Jac and Michael gave her a hug and they drove off.

"I hope he picks someone caring," Mo said jokingly, "I'll miss you Naylor."

"We haven't gone yet," Jac said, "But I can't believe I'm saying this, I'll miss you too."

Mo's phone went off and she checked it, "It's from Johnny he's back at mine."

"I'll come with you," Jac said, "Do you want a lift?" Jac asked Elliot.

"Yes please," Elliot said and he got in the back, when they got to Holby Elliot bid Jac farewell, "I hope you come back refreshed."

He gave Jac a hug and she returned it, "Well goodbye Elliot for now."

"Your charm will be missed," he said and then he walked off.

Jac got back in the car and they drove back to Mo's. Johnny was waiting in the kitchen hoping Jac was returning with Mo, when he saw Jac he ran to her, "Jac I'm so sorry."

"You're alright Maconie," Jac said, "Hanssen has given you leave and us a holiday," she held up the two checks, "For as long as we need, oh and their working on your replacement."

Johnny couldn't believe what he was hearing, "We have a holiday?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah he think it will do us both good," Jac said and Johnny nodded, "So where do you want to go?"

"A cruise?" Johnny asked, "We could go to Spain."

"Cruise hmm," Jac agreed, "Maybe a bit further how about Australia?"

"Flipping hec that'll cost him thousands," Johnny said.

"Hanssen said any price," Mo walked in, "Go for it."

Johnny got his iPad out and he searched for cruises to Australia they got a good deal two people for nine-hundred pounds, "Right it down and we'll visit Hanssen tomorrow."

Mo went to the shop to buy a cake and some wine, "Here's to a new start for the both of you." They then had a slice of cake, "Hope you like it."

Michael was staying late with Hanssen to discuss replacements, Elliot was looking at a photo of his deceased wife and Serena was spending an evening in with Eleanor, Jac's situation put her and her daughter into perspective they're only young once. Jac, Johnny and Mo were talking and discussing Australia.

The next morning Johnny went to go see Mr Hanssen, "Come in," Hanssen said and Johnny walked in, "I'm guessing you found a holiday?"

"Yeah here," He handed Hanssen his iPad.

"Australia very nice," Hanssen said, he then got his pen out. After writing down the details he helped Johnny with booking and then sent his checks to the bank he said goodbye to Johnny and then Johnny and Jac got packing.

Finally the day had arrived and Jac and Johnny were about to recover themselves by cruising for fourteen days then staying in Australia for six weeks and then finally home. Mo, Hanssen and Michael had come to see them off.

"Right here we are," Hanssen said, "Got everything?"

"Yes," Jac said, "We've got everything."

"I'll help with your luggage," Michael said.

As the ship was being loaded with luggage and people they only had a short goodbye, "Right keep in touch," Mo said and she hugged Johnny, "Have fun," She said.

"I'll try," Johnny said, "Michael I'm sorry about-" He said to Michael.

"Forget it like I said," He shock his hand, "I want either a Koala bear or a Kangaroo when you get back."

"Okay Naylor take care of yourself, I promise I'll make sure your replacement doesn't get to like you and well just have fun," Mo said and she went to hug Jac, "Am I allowed?"

Jac nodded, "Take care of yourself."

"Like I said to Johnny I want either a Koala Bear or a Kangaroo," Michael said, "Don't I get a hug?"

Jac hugged Michael again and then after two short goodbyes to Hanssen they loaded on the boat, "Bon Voyage," Johnny shouted.

Mo found herself getting emotional, "What am I going to do without him?" Mo said and Michael shook his head, "Come on."

Inside the boat Jac and Johnny walked into the dining room to get a drink, "Two orange juices please."

"Orange Juice?" Johnny asked.

"It's eight in the morning, thank you," Jac said and then they found a table near the Port holes.

"Here's to a new beginning," Johnny said and they clinked glasses.

"To a new beginning," Jac said.

As the boat sailed away the three colleagues walked back to the car, "I wonder what the replacements will be like?" Michael asked.

Stay Tuned for the Sequal It's going to be good!


End file.
